Suicide Notes And Butterfly Kisses
by Sairiko
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots con temas algo "fuertes". Sasuhina* Porque sin él estaba sola, su mundo habia desaparecido, y habia llegado la hora de terminar con esa situacion.
1. Chapter 1

****

_Hola! bueno antes que nada bienvenidos! antes de que comienzen a lees les tengo que hacer una pequeña advertencia, los temas de los que escribo aqui son algo fuertes, asi que por favor les pido discrecion; si tal vez este exagerando un poco pero es por si acaso... es un one-shot y pues aun no estoy segura si continuarlo. Espero sus comentarios y pues me alegraria saber su opinion. _

_Creo que deben considerarme una maldita enferma por escribir de temas como estos pero bueno hay dos motivos: 1.- Por alguna extraña razon me interesan mucho estos tipos de temas. 2.- En lo personal no me gusta que haya tantos fics con la misma trama, si lo se, la trama no lo es todo y una buena narracion hace la diferencia pero aceptemoslo ya es normal encontrarnos con fics que tratan de una mision en donde se enamoran o del tipico amor estudiante... no pretendo ofender a nadie, ya que hasta yo misma he escrito fics asi pero me gusta mucho lo innovador y lo extravagante por asi decirlo, y al menos yo hasta ahora no he leido muchos fics de este tipo. x) Espero no haberlas aburrido tanto con mis explicaciones y pues espero y les guste!_

* * *

.

.

**Her voice resides**

.

.

.

.

Nadie se imagino nunca que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no pudiera superar un rompimiento…

Si, apenas unos días atrás el había roto con su novia. _Ex –novia actualmente…_

No había salido por días, no se había presentado a la escuela, no comía adecuadamente, no veía a nadie.

Eso desde unos días atrás. La noticia sorprendió a todo el mundo, no por el hecho de que el pelinegro diera fin a una relación, no, si no porque por más extraño que suene, la joven había terminado con él.

Su ex –novia, Hinata Hyuga, lo termino por razones desconocidas, aunque muchos sospechan que fue a causa de las "afectuosas" relaciones que Sasuke mantenía con sus amigas… Como sea, nadie supo la razón exacta.

Y ahora él, el hombre más orgulloso del planeta se encontraba lamentándose lastimosamente en una esquina de su habitación. Rodeado de oscuridad.

Nunca se había visto peor…

_-"Nuestro tiempo termino, Sasuke-kun…"- Lastimosa era su voz, sus ojos expresaban su dolor._

_-No, espera…- Angustia sentía, pero por más malestar que lo invadiera jamás cedería su orgullo._

_-"Lo lamento, pero los dos podemos ser felices ahora."- Y se fue, no dijo nada más. No había necesidad, lo que no se expreso con palabras, las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos se encargaron de gritarlo al mundo. Pero por mas dolor que sintiera no volteo, no vacilo en ningún momento, la decisión había sido tomada, no había vuelta atrás._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó.

Un portarretratos surco el aire, estrellándose al fin en una de las paredes. Solo el sonido de los vidrios contra el piso se escucho.

Su vista recorrió la habitación destruida, se encontraba frustrado, dolido, y enojado consigo mismo. Y es que él nunca lo iba a admitir pero le dolía, le dolía hasta el fondo de su alma. Pero no iba a llorar, jamás se permitiría el llorar. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer en aquella esquina, apretando con desesperación sus brazos y desquitarse con el resto de su habitación.

.

.

.

.

Y así pasaron los días…

El no podía creer que aquello se había terminado, no quería aceptarlo.

_-"Esto se acabo."- había dicho ella._

Pero nada había acabado, para él solo era el comienzo. El principio de una tortura de la cual debería ser merecedor, pero la cual quería aplazar el mayor tiempo posible.

_-No.- se había negado.- Hinata, tu…- las palabras se quedaban atascadas a mitad del camino, nunca salieron._

Quería decírselo, decirle que ella era la única mujer para él, que no se podía ir. Que lo perdonara.

Pero no lo había hecho, aquellas palabras no fueron dichas en el momento adecuado.

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre del teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero nadie contestaba.

Paso un mes en aquella habitación, a penas se podía reconocer la persona que un día fue Sasuke Uchiha. Su cara, sus brazos, todo su ser se encontraba demacrado.

Había decidido llamar a Hinata por teléfono, por fin se iba a disculpar, ya se había cansado de aquel estado tan denigrante.

Nada podría herir más su orgullo que el encontrarse de esa forma…

Así que decidió llamarla, por días lo intento pero nadie contestaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Había tocado fondo. Y en ese fondo había tomado una decisión.

Jamás le había pasado el sentirse tan miserable, el vacio en su interior era insoportable. Y un dolor con el que no podía lidiar se había establecido permanentemente en su vida.

Pero lo había decidido, esta iba a ser la última vez que el la buscaría. Y si no resultaba bien, seguiría adelante.

Tomo su teléfono y marco aquel número tan conocido para él. Y el tiempo paso, tiempo en el que solo escuchaba aquel molesto tono de espera.

_-Hinata, contesta- su paciencia se estaba agotando, su ansiedad se estaba acrecentando. –Te necesito…-_

Un último tono y nadie contesto.

Ella no le contesto.

Ella no le quería ver.

Ella no quería saber de él.

Ella no lo iba a perdonar…

Arrojo con furia el teléfono, y apretó su pecho intentando calmar el dolor.

_-"Me lastimaste Sasuke-kun… me lastimaste profundamente."-_

Su voz resonaba en su cabeza. Su recuerdo no dejaba superar el dolor. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus sienes intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos, aquellas palabras.

Pero no había forma de hacerlo. Estas no se iban…

.

.

.

.

.

El chillido de una silla se escucho, en aquel mordaz silencio.

El reloj avanzaba, recordándole que el tiempo seguía andando. Su corazón latió cada vez más rápido, amenazando con salir de su pecho.

Ansiedad, era lo que más sentía en esos momentos. Pero extrañamente también… emoción.

Una emoción que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que por primera vez brindaban a sus ojos el brillo que siempre habían tenido.

Pero también le invadió el temor… temor de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero todo lo valía…

_-"Sasuke-kun…"-_

Quería arreglarlo todo, lo había intentado, pero ella se reusó a escucharlo.

-Ni siquiera contesto el teléfono, no he sabido de ella en un mes…- se dijo a si mismo derrotado.

_-"Y-yo… te amo"-_

Su voz continuaba presente y sonaba cada vez más fuerte, más clara. Aquella dulce voz pronunciando aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad. Aquellas que en muchas ocasiones ella se las dedico, pero que él les resto importancia… y que ahora el se moría por escuchar.

Literalmente…

Y lloró. Sasuke Uchiha estaba llorando…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su pálido y demacrado rostro, dejando rastro a su paso. El también la amaba, la amaba demasiado, pero jamás se lo dijo, nunca le dijo lo importante que era para él y ahora ya era tarde.

-_"Te necesito"-_

-Perdón hinata…-

El aire comenzaba a faltarle, le ardían los pulmones.

_-"Solo quiero estar contigo Sasuke…"-_

-No puedo vivir sin ti…-

Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Un paso más y…

_-"Te amo"-_

-Yo también te amo…-

Un ruido sordo, la silla cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, para luego quedar todo en completo silencio.

Lo único que quedo en aquella habitación fueron aquellas palabras resonando como eco en la habitación, sus últimas palabras…

Y el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke Uchiha colgando del techo.

Fin...

.

.

.

* * *

Ahh ptm! no logre alinearlo todo al centro... pero x espero y asi haya quedado bien.

Bueno que les parecio?... enfermo no? xD haha espero sus reviews!

Recuerden que el tema del suicidio no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera y pues si a alguno de ustedes no les gusto el fic de todas maneras espero su opinion, aqui todas cuentan y pues me agradaria saber si debo dejar estos temas solo para mi maniatica mentecilla x)

Probablemente sea un conjunto de one-shots que en algun punto su uniran... como quiera no prometo nada. Por mientras se queda en one-shot. Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, etc, etc...

Recomiendo la cancion de Her voice resides de Bullet for my valentine, cancion que me ayudo a inspirarme. Aviso: solo escuchala si te gusta el metal, metalcore, mortales solos de guitarra y gritos arrasadores x) Y tambien si tienes curiosidad, es una cancion muy buena! :D

Hasta luego! (:

_Naruto no es mio! Jamas lo sera... u.u_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! sere breve ya que hasta el final de esta historia dare varias explicaciones, heme aqui de nuevo y lo mas sorprendente es que con esta historia... estoy feliz de avisarles que en estos dias estare actualizando algunos de mis fics si todo sale bien, lamento si no es de su disfrute debido a las fiestas, pero por alguna razon sufri de un ataque de inspiracion y he aqui el resultado..._

* * *

-Room 409-

*Sairiko*

* * *

.

.

.

Lastimosos sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaban en ese lugar.

Era una pena que nadie estuviese ahí para escucharlos.

Y nadie iba a llegar.

Porque ella estaba sola…

La habían abandonado

Y pensándolo bien, tal vez…

Siempre lo había estado.

.

.

.

Era la séptima u octava vez que recorría la habitación caminando en círculos.

Su cuerpo temblaba al compás de las gotas de lluvia azotando la ventana.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de emerger de sus orbes, dejando como único vestigio un camino remarcado en el agrietado rostro de la joven.

Su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, mirando el escritorio cerca de ella y el baño, alternadamente.

El constante ruido de sus jadeos era lo único audible en la habitación, exceptuando el ocasional estruendo de los truenos, quienes, por unos minutos, lograban sofocarlos.

Se abrazó a sí misma, fracasando en el intento por controlar las convulsiones que la atacaban.

Arrastrando los pies consiguió llegar al filo de la cama.

Sus piernas fallaron, cayó al suelo.

Con ambas manos apretó las sabanas, y sin soltarlas coloco sus manos alrededor de su cabeza.

Imágenes invadían su mente, recuerdos que taladraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser y que se encargaban de despedazar su alma cual retazos de tela vieja y gastada.

Vacía. Ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, porque lo había dado todo… Y ni aun así había sido suficiente.

.

.

.

_El sonido de unos jadeos hacía eco en la habitación_. Los podía escuchar fuerte y claro. _De una mujer._

_Más no eran de ella…_

-Basta…basta por favor.- pidió desesperada.

_Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y el nombre de su amado fue gritado al aire._

_Más no eran sus labios los que lo habían pronunciado…_

-¡Basta!...- Gritó. Cómo nunca antes lo había hecho. Rasguño los costados de su rostro, sus pómulos y sus ojos.

Quería borrar lo que había visto. Pero el propio intento acababa en una recreación vivida del momento.

Sintió un malestar inmenso. Se abrazó a si misma intentando mantenerse de pie, mientras que fuertes espasmos la invadían, y las náuseas no se hicieron esperar.

No lo quería creer… Aquellas palabras, todo lo que se habían dicho…

_-Jamás había sentido algo como esto pero… creo que te amo- le había dicho él. _

- Quería permanecer siempre contigo- dijo entre sollozos.

_-Yo también… deseo eso.-_

Se habían convertido en promesas que jamás se iban a cumplir.

-_Contigo a mi lado, no necesito a nadie más…-_

Vomitó. El dolor era tan inmenso y el ardor en sus ojos tan insoportable…

Que era necesario terminar con todo eso.

.

.

.

Su mirada inundada de lágrimas se enfocó con dificultad en la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Tenía miedo, pero un objeto blanco la invitaba a acercarse.

Tentada por la debilidad y siendo alentada por el dolor, hizo uso del valor que nunca en su vida se había atrevido a usar.

Sus piernas le fallaban. Con dificultad avanzó, tambaleándose de derecha a izquierda.

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos. Dudo por unos segundos.

Finalmente, apareció un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos.

Se había vuelto tan dependiente de él, que su vida ya no tenía sentido…

No podía vivir sin él.

Aun lo amaba.

Y lo seguiría haciendo.

Aunque todo lo que habían tenido fuera una mentira.

Aunque él no se sintiera de la misma manera.

Aunque él la hubiera reemplazado.

Abandonada y sola, sin ser indispensable para quien era su todo. Porque sin él no quedaba nada.

.

.

.

Sonrió, segura de que aquello llegaría a su final… Pronto.

Tomó la decisión. Realizó la acción.

Sólo quedaba esperar…

.

.

.

El reloj anunciaba a gritos la cuenta regresiva. Su ansiado final se encontraba cerca.

Pero los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría.

¿¡Que había pasado! ¿Por qué no sucedía algo?

Su desesperación creció al oír el continuo tic-tac, sin que "aquello", tan esperado, aconteciese.

Corrió, desesperada. Tomó el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Con ojos desorbitados gritó de nuevo.

No podía esperar a que ese aparato se decidiera a avanzar.

Lo arrojó en contra del suelo provocando que el cristal que lo protegía, se rompiese.

Se inclinó dispuesta a recoger un pedazo del cristal.

Más un espasmo involuntario se lo impidió.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar…

Sonrió. Al fin comenzaba a sentirse tranquila.

Sabía quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono, que aún se encontraba sonando.

Por un momento pensó que ese momento no llegaría.

El momento de terminar con todo aquello…

Siguió caminando. Sus latidos eran cada vez más calmados. Más lentos.

Esa sería la última vez que se dirían adiós…

_-Te amo tanto…-_

_._

_._

_._

El frasco vacío cayó al suelo.

Al igual que el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata Hyuga.

Mientras el último timbre del teléfono hacía eco en la fría habitación.

.

.

.

.Fin.

* * *

_Bien, sé que tengo mucho que explicar, y que es casi imposible que me perdonen por la tardanza de… no sé, al menos ¿un año? Ya casi dos… En fin, la verdad es que no tenía nada de inspiración, en especial para esta historia. Como ya les había comentado, pensaba en dejarlo como un one-shot, pero me sorprendí al ver que había tenido tanta aceptación… Y aquí hablando entre nos, desde un principio había planeado hacerlo de varios capítulos, específicamente de cuatro. Este es el segundo… Espero que les agrade este capítulo, y son bienvenidas todas sus opiniones, aparte de que me hacen feliz… en serio._

_Debo admitir que fue difícil escoger el tipo de "final" acorde con Hinata, de un principio pensé hacer que muriera de una manera más dramática y sádica… si saben a lo que me refiero. Pero llegue a la conclusión de que solamente con su motivo ya era suficiente drama. _

_También fue difícil porque después de varios intentos, llegue a la conclusión de que quería conservar el formato con el que había escrito el capítulo anterior. Eso de las oraciones cortas y mucho espacio en blanco, creo que eso le da más "misterio"…_

_No sé qué opinen, después de leerlo varias veces creo que casi plasme completamente lo que me imagine, aunque siempre queda esa espinita de… "Ah no quedo perfecto"… agradecería que me dijeran si creen que falto algo, si no quedo claro, etc. Tengo una segunda versión no terminada, intentare acabarla y si gustan la subiré, la escribí en el formato normal e igual que la mayoría de mis otros fics, por eso no lo subí, me pareció que decaería el fic._

_El título es de una canción, que de igual manera que el capítulo pasado, es de Bullet for my Valentine y me sirvió de mucha inspiración, aunque debo admitir que para este capítulo me sirvieron de inspiración un conjunto más de canciones de ellos. _

_**Room 409- BFMV**__ por si gustan escucharla, ya saben que es estruendosa y gritan mucho… Solo si les gustan este tipo de canciones se las recomiendo._

_Por último, agradezco a todos los que me regalaron un review la vez pasada._

_ **danyneko-chan:** eres muy suspicaz, me sorprende que te dieras cuenta de ese detalle, ahora veremos si lo que te imaginaste fue lo que paso :P; _

_**FlorwerGreen:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me dio mucha risa lo de la coca... y sabes aunque intente cubrir todas las posiblas lagunas en los detalles creo que se me aso ese... en fin, ya pense en una forma de acerlo concordar, lo explicare en el proximo capitulo si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto x) eres muy percetiva, me agradas :D mas adelante espero poder mandarte un PM para responder tu review como se merece, me agrado saber tu punto de vista acerca del tema, Saludos y cuidate mucho._

_**hinata tifarchy:** Muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo haya sido de igual manera de tu agrado._

_**haruchiha92:** Imoto eres una Baka! hahah ya se, algo enfermas mis historias, hahah pero pues que le puedo hacer? la insporacion es la inspiracion, si, espero pronto escribir un fic sarcastico y gracioso, te quiero onee!_

_**Hitory-Chan:** Gracias por tu review! espero que te guste este capitulo tambien! :D_

_**BlueHina:** Perdon, no era mi intencion traumarte, pero en fin espero que este te guste... tambien me pregunto... Coo te hubiera gustado que fuese el final? Saludos!_

_**marjugagu:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo, Saludos!_

_**UchihaLu:** Gracias por tu review, lamento que no te halla gustado el fic._

_**SawakoHyuuga:** Muchas gracias por tu review, disculpa por el posible trauma causado, espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos!_

_**NaokoIchigo:** Gracias por tu review, si, era nuevo el tema en ese entonces, pero he aqui la continuacion, espero que te guste, asi como espero no haber perdido el toque. Saludos!_

_**gesy:** Muito obrigado por seu comentário, espero que você goste deste capítulo._

_**Lu Hatake:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien._

_**RocKath Girl:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y es cierto, la mayoria termina siempre tragicamente, pero pues mi intencion era "refrescar" un poco el estilo y genero de las historias que se escriben, Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien. Saludos! _

_**UchiihaHinataChan:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos! _

_**layill:** He aqui la continuacion, lamento haber tardado exageradamente, pero espero y te guste la continuacion. Saludos.  
_

* * *

_**Les deseo a todos/ todas una muy Feliz Navidad** en compañia de sus seres amados, no se suiciden por favor... hahah BROMA! xP (pero no lo hagan ;D)  
_

_y antes de que se me olvide, les tengo una pregunta, que me ayudara a decidir el rumbo del siguiente capítulo…_

_**A quien odian más… a Sakura o a Karin?**_

_También estoy abierta a cualquier otra sugerencia, siempre que sea mujer y que la mayoría la odie. _

_Saludos a todos! Y solo para constar… No, no he muerto o suicidado, como simpáticamente alguien menciono en un review, haha Y tampoco tengo planes de hacerlo… Solo sufro de un serio problema mental, no de tendencias suicidas…_

_Ok no, haha es broma! Byee!_


	3. Aviso importante!

_Hola, pues esta no es la tercera parte del fic, no se si esto sea verídico o valla a ser de ayuda, pero por si acaso, aquí esta mi ayuda. Ya que este es el único fic en donde se puede decir que trato temas "fuertes" pues lo posteare aquí._

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Ady92

Sairiko


End file.
